Date Night
by BabygirlMari
Summary: Lucy and Natsu go on their first date, and it all goes well, until things get a little out of hand in the car ride home. Modern AU. A smutty one shot in three parts. My first published fic so Read and Review for me!


**A/N: Hiya guys, so this is my first fanfic and at the moment I'm really into NaLu so expect my next few stories to be extremely NaLu-centric. Anyway I hope you guys like it. Be sure to leave a review for me and don't be gentle I want your honest opinion.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I only own the plot etc.**

* * *

 **Date Night 1**

The date went so much better than expected. For both of them. Lucy thought he was such a gentleman but was still kind of goofy. His eyes lit up with boyish glee whenever she confessed something embarrassing. She could see his brain filing it away to tease her later. And his eyes…on their first date she found herself lost for minutes on end while looking into them. They were so expressive, green and brown winked at her as he talks, that she felt she could follow his anecdotes without her conscious thought. She was wrong, he sneakily bopped her nose halfway through a word and she nearly fell out of her chair.

"It's so obvious when you're out of it" he laughed shortly, then looked at his drink with a pinched lipped frown "I hope I'm not boring you".

Her blush had spread over her face and shoulder, the reds and pinks radiated over her fair skin.

"Oh, no…It's not you, I was just looking at your eyes. They're…distracting"

He smirked at her and struck up the conversation again. She got better at responding but she knew that there was a bit of her was still lost, left, in his eyes.

But this was the end of their date now, it seemed to be going well but she wasn't sure. While he drove her home he was relatively silent. It wasn't awkward but it did nothing to her insecurities. He pulled up at her house and turned towards her.

"Lucy I...I really want to go out again" he said somberly. She smiled widely and told him to text her when.

She pulled at the door handle, but thought better of it, instead she turned to face him and kissed him firmly. She felt him breathe in sharply and stiffen suddenly under her lips. She pulled away fast, hoping to retract her rash actions, but didn't get very far when his big hands trapped her head and he pushed his lips toward her own. It was her turn to gasp when he tongue slid over her bottom lip, and into her mouth.

It escalated from there.

It took only a few minutes but she was sat on top of his thighs, kissing him harder. She felt is hand slid around her and switch off the car. Sending them into relative darkness. He fiddled with her dress zip and forced it down until her straps were peeling off her skin. She hastily shoved the dress down to her ribs and reached directly for his belt buckle. Undoing his trousers and reaching into his underwear to feel him, it made her suddenly thankful for darkness, thankful for the fact that he couldn't her flush with excited. He gasped when she curled her finger around him, he eagerly squeezed her breasts in callous hands and nuzzled the valley her chest. She was getting impatient now, before Natsu could latch on to her nipple his seat was lowered full and she had slid her panties to the side. His eyes widened when she grasped his hand, pulled it towards her and then slid _his_ index finger inside of her. She squeezed he eyes shut and sigh heavily when she pushed his fingers further inside her. Natsu wished he wasn't such a passive observer, but he couldn't tear attention away long enough to perform. Impatient again she grabbed his cock roughly in her small hand and slid his head along her slit. He jerked and suddenly realised what was about to happen.

"Lucy, maybe we should-"

"Hush" she sighed at him and then moaned when the head pushed against her clit.

"But we just- Ahh!" Lucy had leaned over and bit his shoulder hard. She smoothed over the smartening skin with her lips.

"I said _hush_ Natsu" her voice was husky, she used dull teeth to tug at his earlobe.

He did as he was told and wondered how he had gotten so lucky

Lucy exhaled when she pushed herself onto his length, too slowly for his liking, but he loved watching her squirm down every inch. She was making him a voyeur.

She groaned again when she reached the base and flopped down on top of his chest breathing hard. She was so, so wet. He didn't think he could handle how tight she was. He pinched hid eyes shut and thrust shallowly into her.

"Natsu" she panted, "wait for me, one minute, I- It's been a while since I..", she whispered and kissed his neck softly, her voice was pleading and so he gave in but toyed with her breasts and kissed her deeply.

After a minute that seemed like an hour she sat up abruptly and pushed her hips up, then sat herself down hard.

He groaned loudly at the sudden force and grasped her hips to keep her still a second before he ended to soon. But she pushed his shoulders back and sheathed herself hard on him.

"Gods, Lucy…slow down!"

"I don't want to" she smiled breathlessly and bounce up and down, while circling her hips. With every few bounces she sharply thrust down and took him in fully, leaving both of them gasping. All he could do was grab on to the door hand and stare up at her heaving breasts. Eventually her paced slowed and she tilted her hips looking for the right spot. Spotting a pull of her eyebrow he thrusted up and met her hips hard. Her breath left her mid moan when he thrusted up again. Their hips met feverishly until they could both feel her walls tighten every time he went in deep and he stroked her just right. She gripped his shoulders harder and rode him harder until she could finally feel herself getting closer. Frustrated she took his calloused hand and rubbed his fingers in tight circles around her clit. Her whole body stiffened as her pussy clenched around him. She choked out his name as she came and fell into his chest. He held her close and grinded against her before he groaned and spurted out inside of her.

They breathed heavily for several minutes, Lucy was sleepy and felt awfully comfortable with him stretching her out. He was just enjoying her musty scent and soft skin.

Until car headlights passing in front if the road broke the spell. No amount of car sex afterglow could mask the fact that she had had sex with him on the first date. She had broken the cardinal rule of dating. When she was in college she thought the rule was pants and very sexist. They had agreed before imputing that sex on the first date did reveal a lot of information about someone, information that you - or they - may not be able to handle. They then all agreed that they wouldn't do it if they wanted a long-term relationship.

She sat up abruptly, eyes wide with some emotion he couldn't guess. She slip off him toward the passenger seat and rolled onto her side, he saw her slick lower lips under her dress and felt himself twitch but quickly tucking it in. _Bad Natsu Jr._ he scolded himself. He looked back over at Lucy and saw she was fully dressed and half way out of the door.

"Wait, Lucy can I walk you?"

"I think I'll be fine" she stated flustered and avoiding eye contact or any sort of penis contact. She rushed out of the car and practically ran into her apartment block without a second glance. _So much for the second date then_. But he wondered what he had done wrong.

In the elevator she flopped against the wall and actually felt tears prick her eye. She had really liked him, she thought they had a chance but all she had done was mess it up again.

"So much for the second date" she whispered to the air.

* * *

 **The Aftermath**

"So…how was the date Lucy?" her blue haired friend asked "You've been strangely quiet about the whole thing, usually you spill it without me having to ask"

Lucy looked at her latte and picked at her fingernails.

"What is it Lucy, what happened?" Levy asked, sounding increasingly concerned.

"I-It went great, he's such a nice guy but I may have messed up Lev"

"What did you do? What did he do? Oh Mira is going to be so pissed that her matchmaking scheme didn't work! But I guess Gray wins the bet" Levy contemplated

"Huh! What bet?!"

"Never mind that, what happened Lucy?!"

"W-We… well I got…look, his eyes were just begging for it, I wasn't my fault but..."

"You fucked him didn't you?" Levy asked bluntly.

"Hush Lev, not so loud"

"So you had time to walk from the front door to the bed and not once did you think _hey this man is almost a stranger maybe it's not a good idea to put his dick in my mouth"_ Levy laughed mockingly

"Gajeel's swearing has really rubbed off on you, hasn't it?" Lucy growled "Plus we didn't even make it to my house" she grumbled

"You fucked him in his car? Lucy I didn't know you had it in you. I'm kind of proud. Ooo we should tell Cana she'll probably buy you a drink or three"

"Levy that is not the point. The point is I broke the cardinal rule of first date. He probably think I'm some skank who occasionally goes on dates for the free food and free orgasms" she speculated in frustration.

"Look Lucy, that rule is bullshit. If it's meant to be it will happen and he'll come back. I don't even blame you for fucking him. Bora was a bastard and from the way both you and Juvia told it he was selfish in bed. We all get frustrated sometimes" she placed her hand on Lucy's "Don't apologise for it Lucy".

Lucy nodded slowly and smiled. Levy gave the best advice about relationships.

"So how was it? The sex I mean". Lucy groaned at her best friends prying but blushed bright red.

"When did you become such a perv?" Levy laughed out loud and winked

"Fine, tell me when we aren't in public then" and the two continued with their coffee and gossip.

Natsu was lounging on his sofa watching Fight Club and eating Oreos when Gray tip-toed out of his bedroom.

"There is no need to be quiet now, the whole fucking building her you and Juvia last night" Natsu yelled over his shoulder.

"Fuck you pyro" Gray jabbed lazily. "How was your date last night? I heard you coming in late"

"Yeah I dropped her off, it went great she's a really nice girl and all…" Natsu's eyebrows furrowed wondering whether to confess to Gray and endure his teasing "But she ran away from me"

Gray looked up from his cereal, dropped his spoon and burst out laughing.

"Oh man, Mira is gonna kill you!" he chuckled "What did you do Dragneel?"

Natsu quickly ducked behind the couch and turned his attention back to Fight Club. When Gray didn't get his reply he assumed the worse.

"You didn't…force yourself on-"

"Shut up Gray, I would never" his face flamed

"Then what the fuck Natsu?, JUST SPIT IT OUT!" yelled Gray, frustrated.

"Fine! We may have had sex in the front seat of the car" his speech had quieted to a murmur.

There was a drawn out silence where Gray stared at the back of Natsu's head.

"Bullshit! You did not fuck Heartfilia on the first date! It took Bora over a year to get in her pants. No way Natsu. No. Way."

"Yeah well, a gentleman never tells" Natsu smirked to himself, but then frowned at the sound of pots opening and cupboards slamming.

"What are you looking for, did you lose your pants again?"

"No I'm just looking for the gentleman you were talking about".

Natsu flipped him off.

"So did she run after? Was it bad? Did you cum too fast again?" Gray proded

"That was one time and it was my first time so you can't blame me! And no it was great, for her as well, I could tell, she's a screamer-"

"Eww too much information dude" Gray did not need to know that much about someone he considered his sister as well as his friend.

"Yeah well, it was great but she left before I could put my dick back in my pants"

"Juvia thinks that Lucy was embarrasses by the fact that you had sex on the first date, people say you shouldn't. She probably thinks you think she is some slut that you can have anytime you want" Juvia's voice floated out of the bedroom. "Juvia suggests you text her and set up another date as soon as possible before she writes you off, make sure you don't talk about the sex" Natsu whined.

"But I really want to do it again Juvia" he murmured. "And again, and again"

"Natsu Dragneel! I'm trying to help you get into a relationship with a girl that seems well out of your league, now shut up and do as I say"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good, now don't mention the sex, take her to somewhere you can have a good time and laugh and only let her instigate sex if she wants it. Okay?"

"Thank you Juvia".

Juvia relied with a lazy _hmmm_ and Gray crept back into the bedroom.

"It was really hot how you shouted at Natsu like that" Gray's whispered words seeped out of open door.

"Mmmm Gray-sama, not again. Juvia's still sore from yesterday" she whispered back already slightly breathless.

"Ew, just close the fucking door Gray, come on!" Natsu yelled and decided it was high time to leave the house. He collected his keys and slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

 **Date Night 2**

The second date went even better. They went to the ice rink, much to the bane of Natsu, it was so cold and he had never really gotten the hang of ice skating anyway. He spent most of the time sprawled on the floor and Lucy spent most of the time laughing and pulling Natsu off the floor. After they went to get tacos at 'The best taco stand in Magnolia' in Natsu's words. The tacos were delicious and messy, the salsa went all over Lucy's face and some of the shell ended up in Natsu's hair. She reached up and plucked out the shard of taco, his hair was soft and thick under her hand so she impulsively slid her hand towards his neck, tickling his neck on her way down. He squirmed and she laughed but continued to play with his hair. Her had jerked back when she her him growl.

"Oh I'm sorry, I may have gotten carried away" she blushed.

He grinned "You're such a weirdo Luce"

She not so playfully smack him on his bicep.

The infamous car. She almost didn't want to get in lest she fuck the date up again. Lucy inhaled slowly and exhaled reminding herself that if sex ruined this then it probably wasn't meant to be. Beside she was too tired to do any of _that_ today, ice-skating had worn her out.

The drive back to Lucy's place was filled with cheery joking and singing along to the radio but as soon as they pulled up to her apartment block awkward silence descended on the car.

"Juvia is probably gonna drown me but I have to say this" Natsu pulled at his hair "The last date was great and I know it feels awkward because of…you know…but I just want you to know that I don't regret it. And I would do it again and again…and again"

Lucy giggled "Natsu I…I don't regret it either but I didn't want to ruin anything or-

"Shhh! Sex doesn't change the way I feel about you, it probably improves it to be honest".

"Natsu!"

"Lucy!" he mocked and Lucy laughed at his antics.

They settled into peaceful silence and she dared to look up at him. His slanted eyes and smirky smile beamed down at her but his hesitant hand moved toward her chin.

"Juvia is going to kill me" he whispered against her lips

He brushed slowly against her so she had time pull aeau. He put his lips against hers and tilted waiting for her to respond. He slowly turned to kiss her fully on her lips, as she fluttered out of her mind and into reality. Her hand reached up to grip at his hair and slowly slid her tongue over his lower lip, he opened his mouth to let her tongue slid over his. She hummed into him and her tongue retreat so she could nibble and tug on his lower lip. Something clicked. Natsu growled and pulled back looking at Lucy with undeniable heat.

It took only a few seconds for Natsu to switch off the car and slid into the back seat, pulling Lucy with him. Lucy yelp as she was shoved through the gap between the front seats and pulled roughly into Natsu's lap so she was facing the front window. Hot kisses were pressed feverishly her shoulders and her neck and his hand palmed her breast.

"I want you Lucy" he groaned. Judging from the hardness pressing into her ass he wasn't lie. Her hand reached back and cupped him through his trousers. He groaned and roughly pulled her tube top and her bra down. His fingers flicked and twisted her nipple and he nibbled on her shoulder. Her panties were already soaked.

"Don't tease me Natsu" she squeaked when is hands slowly inched between her legs " _W-Wo_ n't you just put in in!" she demanded.

He immediately twitched in his trousers and poked her harder. His belt was quickly unbuckled and his trousers were pushed over his thighs. He flicked up her skirt and in frustration almost tore at her panties. She immediately stopped squirming.

"Natsu! Those are my favourite pair of date panties, don't you dare rip them" she glared at him over his shoulder.

"Sorry Luce, but it's not like you will need them anymore" he kissed her tenderly but she shuddered as his fingers stroked her slit.

"Are you always this wet Luce?" he growled and pushed his finger into her. She moaned, face heated up. "Fuck, are you always this tight?" he stroked his cock against her slowly. Her eyes tightened as he pushed his thick head inside her, he held his breath when she took in the rest of him. They both panted and Natsu held her waist and breast tightly.

She opened her eyes and...

"Natsu stop!" she yelled and pulled at her tank top.

"What's wrong Luce?!" he hiccupped when she wriggled to readjust her bra.

"The windscreen Natsu, anyone could see in!" she pulled away from his lap but his hand slid fully around her waist and pinned her down.

"I don't care" he murmured. Then thrust into her. "The road is empty Lucy, plus it's kinda hot" his hand sneakily pulled down her top and slid over her nipple. "Just enjoy the thrill Luce". He picked her up by the waist and slammed her back down on top of him. A loud moan left her mouth and her arched when her nails dug into the front seats.

"N-Natsu I- I don't know" she called between moans.

He forced her head to her shoulder and kissed her sloppily, grinding his hips deeply against her. Lucy fell onto his chest, legs wide open and cupping his neck. His thrusting quickened and she circled her hips trying to find that spot. He was on the thick side, so he stretched her out just a little too much but the slight pang of pain was overshadowed by his insistent thrusts that made his cock rub all over her walls.

She tilted herself forward so her ass pressed into his groin harder. He choked and groaned but was suddenly distracted by her arched back, her skin was smooth and glistened with sweat. He traced his hand from the dip between her shoulder blades to the base of her spine. Lucy shuddered hard.

"Natsu harder! C'mon" she ordered.

RIght he was in the middle of something. He picked up the pace and plunged into her in hard precise thrusts that made her cry out.

"Again. Please Natsu". He grunted and forced his hips up harder and faster. She met his thrust and rolled her hips so his head rubbed against her in just the right spot. She moaned and her walls tighted around him, panting and moaning continued and she felt herself getting closer to her climax. She leaned back against him again and looked up at Natsu's face. Her walls tightened as soon as she saw his clenched jaw and eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. He felt her pussy flutter and squeezed his eyes more tightly.

"Natsu" She whispered. His eyes flew open and looked at her with such intensity and heat that she almost came right there. She held his gaze while sliding her hand down her own torso. His eyes narrowed and he slapped her hand away but immediately replaced it with his own. She panted harder as he inched down to her pussy. Natsu's eyes wavered, drawn to where his fingers circled her clit.

"Watch me".

His eyes flicked to her face and he furiously rubbed and pushed at her clit. Her mouth fell open, her plucked eyebrows pulled together and she fought to keep her eyes locked with him. He pumped into her once more just right and felt her walls grip him with full forced. She all but screamed out his name when she came and her head lolled back against him as she panted out her last few moans. Her heated half lidded eyes and her shouts pulled him over the edge, after harsh thrusts that made her breast jump he tensed and came inside her with a drawn out grunt.

They panted against each other, she felt his heart beat against her back.

"Why do we always end up in the car?" she laughed breathlessly.

"It's your fault, you get me all fired up and I can't wait" he dropped open-mouthed kisses on her shoulder. They leaned against each other and smiled, savoring their afterglow when the car interior was suddenly illuminated by headlight. Lucy's brain was slow to catch up, but Natsu got there first and pulled her on her back underneath him.

"Oh God! I think that was my pervert neighbour Taurus" she shook her head and covered her red face.

"Then he really got an eye-full didn't he" laughed Natsu before growling out "Lucky bastard"

"This is not funny, I'll never live this down! Do you think he's still out there?" she hit his chest and tired push him off.

Natsu shrugged "I guess we just have stay here a little longer, you know to wait him out". He grinned and sat back on his knee but pulled her towards his erection. Lucy took a sharp breath in.

"Again?! Don't you need a break?" she was truly amazed at his stamina. He roughly slammed her onto him with a burning grasp on her hips.

"Keep up Heartfelia" Natsu smirked.


End file.
